


somewhere only they know

by CaptainArlert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainArlert/pseuds/CaptainArlert
Summary: You know the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane? Listen to it. It's beautiful.You know what else is beautiful?Eremin.





	somewhere only they know

**Author's Note:**

> Someone prompted me to write a fic based on the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane and I had never heard the song before. As soon as I did, I knew it was good shit, prime Eremin content.

**I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

 

It’s all over.

Eren knows this.

They’re never going to end their feud.

They’re never going to find peace.

Or forgiveness.

He’s so tired.

 

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

It feels like it’s been so long since he joined the cadets.

Since he began fighting this war.

Carrying on a legacy his father clasped around his throat.

But it hasn’t been.

He’s been alive for such a short time.

And his time is already up.

Since the moment he was born, his time has been up.

**I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place we used to love?**

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

Armin’s time is up too.

All because of a war they don’t remember, had not been involved in.

If only humans knew forgiveness.

If only they could recall compassion.

But animals know fangs.

Humans know war.

There can be nothing else, not so long as the human animal remembers its intellect, but not its soul.

Eren clings to Armin.

He’s all that’s left of his soul.

All that’s left of the child he knew.

The dream he once treasured more than anything.

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know?**

It’s over.

The final battle draws near, but at the same time, it lies forever ahead, in a bloodstained sky.

One side will win.

It doesn’t matter which.

Both will lose.

In the future, near and far, the stain will always remain on the flesh of the human mind.

It will be weaved into the tapestry of human passion.

Or torn through it, an ugly hole that can never be fixed.

Eren isn’t interested in fixing it.

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know?**

 

Armin clings to Eren.

Eren is familiar.

Their dream is dead, their fascination lost, their paradise polluted.

Armin is familiar.

Any grass they stand upon is the grass they ran upon, together, still dazzled by the blue sky.

Any air they share, between them, limbs locked, hearts pounding, is the air they relished every day, breathing in and out like a drug.

Their hands locked together are what’s left of their souls now, the childhood in which they found what was left of the human soul.

The lives they could’ve lived if the end hadn’t been brought to them are drawing to a close.

Eren’s greatest regret is that he couldn’t have had just a few more years.

Just a few more years of Armin’s hand in his.

And their knees touching, Armin’s hair tickling his neck, the sunset on a forbidden, empty land as wondrous as a sunset shared by two precocious children with everything to live for.

Just a few more years of this is all he wants, all he yearns for, because as long as Armin is beside him, he feels human.

And humankind’s time is short.

His species is dying.

But he’d been damned the moment he was born.

And Armin had been too.

In spite of their humanity.

And because of their humanity.

He’d been damned, damned, damned, and it wouldn’t matter so much.

If only Armin weren’t damned too.

If he didn’t have to wait to join Eren, wherever it was the two of them would be going.

Because Eren has a lot of doubts about this world and the next.

But one he has no doubts, none at all, that wherever it is, they will find one another again.

Somewhere the rest of the world can’t find them.

Somewhere only they will know. 


End file.
